Little MacIntoshes
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The sequel (requested by many readers) to 'Her Decision'. Leah and Abhain are growing day by day and Merida and Al are proud of their wee 'uns. They receive a communique from Angus to come to DunBroch for a family reunion and festival. Here the kids get a chance to do something they normally don't get to do back home; let their hair down.


Little McIntoshes

Synopsis: Takes place after 'Her Decision', while Leah and Abhain are growing up in Scarborough.

Chapter 1- Sparring in the Rose Garden

The sun had just risen over the moor in Scarborough. All creatures of the earth had just begun singing praises and the familiar sound of laughter could be heard from Alistair's rose garden filled the air with merriment. Alistair could see Merida sleeping peacefully in their bed and awoke her gingerly.

'Darling. My little gem !', Alistair whispered poetically into Merida's ear. She groaned a little and chortled, turning over. Her frizzy red hair was like a mop atop her head as she sat up in bed and threw her legs over the bed's edge.

'Good morning to you too, Al. Is that Leah and Abhain I hear in the garden ?', she said, walking over to Al to hug him from behind, nuzzling his neck affectionately and decorating it with kisses. Alistair was smitten for a moment but then marveled at his wife's accuracy. There was no time to be fiddling about. Breakfast would have to wait, momentarily. The two of them rushed into the garden to find the little ones sparring against one another. So far, Leah had been winning all of the bouts. At this point, she had her foot atop her brother's back and was laughing hysterically.

'Too easy, brother ! Nay, a veritiable cake walk. I need more of a challenge.', Leah crowed as she finally assisted Abhain to his feet and helped brush the dirt and grass off his tunic.

'A good bout as usual, sister. I keep forgetting you're lighter on your feet than I am.', he chuckled. The truth of the matter is that Abhain was a gentleman and he did not care for fighting against a being of the fairer sex. He was, in all respects, genteel and gallant, just like his dad. The resemblance now in his older years was uncanny too, and unlike his father, he preferred to wear his wavy raven locks long, wild and free. Leah, was a fiery ginger, but she liked to keep her hair shortly cropped with her signature curly bangs hanging daintily over her brow. She wiped a dabble of sweat off her forehead with her sleeve.

'How did 'ya know we were out here ?', Abhain inquired.

'I could hear you. You forget, mothers like me have excellent hearing.', Merida said, with a wink as she snatched the children into her arms and bear hugged them, growling playfully. Alistair couldn't help but laugh. They were such a cozy family together.

Chapter 2-Making Plans to Visit DunBroch

Alistair called for his butler, Georg to come and serve the family breakfast. He was rapid to respond and always did as he was told. He wasn't considered just a servant of the Macintoshes, but a loyal friend. He also tended to the children if Merida or Alistair had royal duties that needed attending to. The life of a royal was arduous at times, but together the duo made an unstoppable team. They always finished their work on schedule.

While the Macintoches were savoring some music played by their other servants, a familiar silverhawk came swooping down to deliver a parchment. It was Angus' silverhawk, Corrine.

'Hey, old girl ! It's been ages since I have seen you. This must be news from Angus.', Merida said, giving Corrine a treat before she took off and screed happily after being given such a succulent treat.

'It's a message from back home in DunBroch. They want us to come and visit for the summer, before education begins again for Leah and Abhain in the fall.', Merida stated, nearly crushing Alistair in a traditional Scottish bear hug.

'That's...great darling !', Alistair said, barely able to breathe until Merida let loose her iron grip from his sides. They would pack what they needed. Georg and the other servants would tend to Scarborough while the MacIntoshes were away in DunBroch. For now, the MacIntoshes made ready, rested up for the next day, and set sail the very next morning not really knowing what the weather had in mind for them.

Chapter 3-Arriving in DunBrock

Before the sun even rose, Abhain, Leah, Merida and Alistair set sail in Alistair's fine vessel, Ironclad. Ironclad wasn't exactly made of iron, but it had seen some rather tumutlous seas before and held together splendidly. Today wasn't one of tempests, thank the stars. Their sailing was smoother than polished silver. Before they could say 'Sally sold seashells', they had arrived in DunBroch without incidence.

Mother and father were tickled pink that Merida had returned. She was no longer the scrawny tomboy but rather a glorious young woman. She still had fiestiness in her blood and it was evident she was an extraordinary mother. As they walked and talked on the way to Castle DunBroch, they reminisced about times passed and holidays enjoyed. This was a moment of celebration and it couldn't have happened at a more auspicious time. In DunBroch, there were festivals to celebrate the seasons and what they brought along with them. The summer festival was probably one of the best, since all the fruits and vegetables had been harvested and some of the finest ales could be sampled from the many distilleries that Angus owned.

There were jesters, bards, sword-swallowers, fire dancers and all matter of entertainers prancing about DunBroch. Merida was fairly sure the vast amounts of wealth had something to attribute to that. There were contests and ballads of old and even some ancient reels that hadn't been heard in years. It brought back feelings of nostalgia for everyone, but alas it was over all too soon. The fair-goers would be treated to more entertainment in the days to come but the real celebration was back in the castle, where even more bounty awaited the King and King and their Prince and Princess.

Even though they were the children of both very willful and determined parents, Abhain and Leah were strickingly well-behaved at the festal repast. They were polite and remembered all the necessary etiquite that their nurse, Collette and of course, mom and dad taught them growing up. There was far too much food to be consumed but the evening wasn't really about the food.

The fellowship the DunBroch's had together was sacred. You could even say, amongst all the rollicking laughter and lager overflowing at the table that the gathering was divine. Angus would later tell his grand epic about Mord'u once more, but no one ever tired of hearing it. It was the way Angus _told _the tale that gave it depth and poesy.

Chapter 4-Riding Like the Wind

The next day, the DunBroch family gathered at the stables. Angus was eager to teach Leah and Abhain how to ride bareback. The children had ridden horses, well, ponies, since a young age. Alistair and Merida were slightly afraid that the wee bairns weren't old enough to be riding yet, but Angus reassured them that the majestic beasts wouldn't hurt them and wouldn't run too quickly.

'You forget that when you were little both of you would ride and do death-defying stunts like vicious Vikings. It was something stupefiying and fabulous !', Angus reminded them. It wasn't much longer until the whole lot of them were riding bareback on Angus' Clydesdales. Even though they were massive in comparison to Alistair's horses (and dwarfed his ponies by comparison), the 'bairns' had no trouble riding bareback and were soon racing each other. Alistair almost began cautioning them to slow down but Merida shook her head.

'Nay, Al. Lookit how much fun they're havin' ? How often do they get to let their hair down like this ?', Merida inquired, honestly. Alistair didn't have to ponder the question long. Surely they did behave like themselves, but being heir to the throne could be hard work at times. Keeping up with poise, posture and etiquitte could be downright enervating. So a wee romp on the Clydesdales was a neccessary respite for the children. Before long though, they had grown tired, and so had the horses.

Chapter 5-Bed and then Back Home

The family enjoyed freshly caught fish thanks to Alistair's natural fishing talent. Even though he was probably the tiredest of the bunch, he had caught enough fish to feed the Dunbrocks for at least a week or two at most. The haul was taken home and cooked immediately, eaten, savored and the day ended with another tale of DunBrock past. This time, it wasn't about Mord'u like times before but more of the DunBroch family history; how they had conquered the land and stood tall during Norman invasions as well as fending off the English during those battles of old. The Scots stood their ground and though it seemed that it took eons, the country finally became theirs. Determination, persistance and obdurance were the trifecta that brought them ultimate victory. It was a stirring history lesson and that tenacity could still be seen very evidently within the bloodline of Merida and her wee 'uns. Alistair could say that the MacIntoshes too had a very illustrious history but he would tell his tales another time. At this venture, the children were already fast asleep on Angus's lap and were handed back to their parents to tuck them in for the night.

Outside, Merida gazed out the window and pined for home.

'It'll be grand to go back, shan't it, my Princess ?', Al said, nuzzling her neck with his aquilline nose. Merida giggled. She did adore it so when Alistair nuzzled and kissed her like that. He was strong but also very tender with her and made her feel even better than royalty ever could. The love they had matured every single day and the children added to that. Sometimes watching the children could make them feel a multitude of emotions simultaneously but at least life was even more of an adventure having their children come along with them for the ride.

Epilogue

Leaving DunBroch had been only incrimentally heartbreaking at first, since Alistair and Merida would return during the winter season for their annual Christmas reunion. Everyone from Merida's past would come and celebrate then. Now summer was coming to a close and the children would be returning to school. Merida pondered what they would do or be when they became older. Someday they would inherit the kingdom, and she even mused if kingdoms would last into the next age. Even if they didn't it wasn't of any consequence. She was simply avid, eager, and most certainly nervous as any young mother would be in sending her children off to that first day of public education. Somehow, she knew, though, Alistair and her castle staff would be there beside her all the way to see the trials, triumphs and share in the incredible journey parenting had joined them in whatever the wind blew their way.

The End


End file.
